


A Great Honor

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Unnatural Writers [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Season 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is nothing more than another great adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Honor

The big man towers over her as she stumbles back, landing hard in the bathtub. His smile is cruel. She closes her eyes tight.

XXXXXX

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself next to a fire in what can only be a hobbit hole. Confused, she looks around and sees she’s not alone. Seated across from her is a slender, almost skeletal man with slick black hair. He’s dressed in a suit that was very good quality once, but is now mostly just old. His long fingered hands are folded neatly in his lap.

“Charlie Bradbury,” he says in a soft, calm voice. “I’ve been looking forward to our meeting.”

“I’m dead,” she says, realization hitting her like a load of bricks. Then she remembers something she read in a book she found at the Bunker. “Are you a reaper?”

A smile tugs at his lips. “I am the first reaper, Miss Bradbury.”

Her eyes widen. “You’re Death.”

Death nods. “Yes. I’m not usually the one to handle this part of the process, but I couldn’t pass up on this opportunity.”

“Why would you come for little old me?” Charlie asks. “I’m nothing special.”

“On the contrary, Miss Bradbury. You are very special indeed. After all, you’ve lived longer than many of the women the Winchesters come into contact with. You changed the fate of the world- for better or for worse is yet to be seen- all for two brothers. But this is where your time on earth ends. It is time for you to move on.”

“What’s next for me?” she inquires, natural curiosity taking over.

“You will have to see.”

That makes sense, in a way. “Is there no way I can stay?”

It looks like he was expecting the question. “you would not be the first to turn down whatever lies ahead for Sam and Dean Winchester. The decision is yours to make, but to not take it lightly. It will be final. If you choose to stay, I will not return for you.”

“I’ll be a ghost.” It’s more a statement than a question.

“Yes. The existence of a spirit who lingers is not an easy one. You will be faced with a violent desire for revenge. Eventually the Winchesters will be left with no choice but to let you go and not even I know where the souls hunters put to rest reside.” He unfolds his hands and smooths his slacks over his bony knees. “Choose wisely.”

The choice is not an easy one and she thinks for a long time. Then she asks, “If I move on, what do I need to do?”

Death points to the round door with the brass knob in the center. “Go through that door.”

“And if I stay?”

“I will return your soul to earth.”

She nods. Then, before she can change her mind, she gets up and walks to the door. She opens it to find herself bathed in a bright white light. Only then does she hesitate.

“You can’t tell me anything?” she says almost pleadingly, turning back to him.

“That would ruin the adventure,” is his response.

Charlie nods and faces the door. As she steps into the light, she can’t help thinking she saw a twinkle in Death’s eye.

‘He’s not as bad as Dean makes him out to be.’

XXXXXX

“Celeste?”

“Mom?”


End file.
